Secret
by Kim DeiLu Chan
Summary: Kebiasaan Alice yang suka makan daging yang berlebihan, ternyata menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang besar bagi orang-orang disekitarnya! #gaje summary, OOC, GARING, gaje, typo, dll..! RnR please?


Fic pertama DeiLu di fandom ini! Sebenarnya, fic ini udah berbulan-bulan nganggur di laptop DeiLu. Cuma DeiLu yang belum ada waktu untuk nge-publish fic ini, yang hampir ngebuat si fanfic satu ini ngegalau abis-abisan. (?)

Yak, langsung baca aja fic geje lain dari DeiLu! Tinggal mempersiapkan kantung muntah or obat pusing aja.

**Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki**

**Summary :** Kebiasaan (baca : hobby) Alice yang suka makan daging yang berlebihan, ternyata menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang besar bagi orang-orang disekitarnya!

**Rate : **K aja, cari aman..!

**Warning **: Gaje, OOC, nyasar, kata-kata gak masuk ke akal tapi masuk ke kuping!

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

~.**Chapter 1**.~

"Um…daging~~ mana dagingku..~ cepat berikan padaku! Hm..~nyam~~" gumam seorang perempuan berambut brunette tersebut.

"Alice, cepat bangun…" ucap seseorang lembut.

"Hm~ aku dapat daging..! Hm~ besar sekali…!" gumam perempuan yang di sapa "Alice" itu.

BYURR

"Wah! Dagiing…! A-apa yang terjadi pada daging-dagingku? Katakan padaku!" teriak perempuan itu. Sungguh beda sekali nada bicaranya saat perempuan itu bermimpi dengan yang tidak. Bermimpi? Iya, dia bermimpi kalau dia mendapat undian jika hadiah sang pemenangya adalah sepaket masakan serba daging dengan daging yang ekstra besar! Dan dialah pemenang undian tersebut. Melihat daging-daging yang terekspose di atas meja makan yang panjangnya melebihi rambut Jack 10 kali lipat, dengan lahap dia menghabiskan semuanya tanpa ampun! Tapi sayang, itu semua cuma MIMPI. Poor Alice…

"Daging-daging! Hanya itu sajakah yang ada di otakmu itu kelinci bodoh?" kata Gilbert yang entah dari kapan sudah bertengger di pintu.

"Diam kau rumput laut!" jawab Alice tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah..sudah..Alice kamu mandi dulu sana. Sebentar lagi kita akan sarapan." Ucap seorang perempuan manis berambut peach yang sedang memegang ember besar itu dengan lembut.

"Umh..masih mau mimpiin daging..~" jawab Alice lesu dan tidur-tiduran lagi.

"Alice..?"

"Umh?" mata Alice terbelalak ketika melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh seorang Sharon Rainsworth tersebut. Segera Alice bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Gilbert yang sedari tadi hanya menonton drama tersebut pun sweatdrop.

"Gil, tolong bereskan tempat tidur Alice ya?" pinta Sharon.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Gilbert acuh.

"Kau tidak mau terkena ini kan?" ancam Sharon yang sudah mengeluarkan harisennya.

"B-baik…" jawab Gilbert was-was.

.

.

"Ohaiyoo Alice…" sapa Break yang sudah menghabiskan 10 bungkus permen sambil menunggu acara sarapan paginya.

"Pagi…" jawab Alice lesu.

"Kau tidak menanyakanku, Break?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya –walaupun Break tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi dia tetap bisa merasakannya.

"Pagi Sharon…" sapa Break 'tulus'.

Setelah Break celingak-celinguk tidak karuan, akhirnya ia bertanya pada Alice.

"Alice, Gilbert mana?" Tanya Break pelan.

"Um…"

"Dia sedang membereskan tempat tidur Alice." yang ditanya hanya meng-"um"-ria –**dasar pemilik kamar tidak bertanggung jawab! Masa' dikamarnya sendiri aja nggak tau! Jangan-jangan.. *digigit***.

Mau tahu siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan si Break? ENG ING EENG..! Sharonlah yang menjawabnya –**suara sekecil itu bisa kedengeran? Berarti dia termasuk tipe nokturnal! *ditimpuk harisen ***!

**Kembali ke cerita!**

Sementara yang ditanya tengah ber "um"-ria, Sharon yang sedang nyari-nyari author sambil membawa harisennya, dan author yang sedang jogging untuk menghindar dari Sharon, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan si RUMPUT LAUT! *jitak*

"Sial, kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan ini? Kenapa tidak para maid saja yang melakukannya?" keluh si pria rumput laut ini.

**Gil** : berani kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya! *nyodorin 10 jepit jemuran ke muka author*

**Au **: Ampuuun..!

**Kembali ke cerita!**

Si pemuda raven ini terus berkomat-kamit di depan sprei yang sedang dijemur. Kenapa? Karena, **alasan pertama **: Sudah setengah tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk menyuci 1 set spring bed beserta dengan sprei dkk SENDIRIAN! **Alasan kedua** : Hampir di setiap bagian (mulai dari bantal, guling, dst) terkena air liurnya (baca : iler) Alice! **Alasan ketiga **: Sisa air cucian yang terkena air liur Alice tersebut, akan melekat di tangannya untuk beberapa jam (walaupun sudah memakai pewangi 3 botol besar)! **Alasan keempat **: Sprei dkk yang dipakai Alice tidak dicuci selama 5 TAHUN! Dan Alice memakainya sudah lebih dari 3 TAHUN!

Ketika pekerjaan baru Gilbert itu hampir selesai, tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari belakang.

"HOII~ GILBERT~..! AYO KITA MAK–" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pendek, tetapi matanya tidak kelihatan sama sekali! Apa dia buta? Oh, tidak. Dia sedang menutup matanya karena senang dan berlari ke arah Gilbert. TETAPI, saking dia terlalu senang sehingga dia tidak melihat ada ranting nakal yang siap menjerat kakinya kapan saja, dan itu TERJADI. Kaki pemuda pirang itu tersangkut di ranting nakal itu DAN menimpah Gilbert dengan sempurnanya, dan Gilbert tidak sengaja jatuh dan menarik sprei dkk itu hingga ikut tertarik ke bawah (baca : tanah)! Kebetulan, kemarin habis hujan dan sampai hari ini tanah yang berada di sekitarnya itu masih belum kering sempurna, bisa dibilang masih agak becek. Alhasil, sprei dkk yang sudah dicucinya dengan semangat juang '45 tersebut hilang sudah! Dengan sangat terpaksa dan mengerahkan setengah tenaganya yang tersisa, dia harus mencuci kembali sprei dkk itu bersih kembali.

Sang majikannya itu hanya memandang Gilbert kasihan. "Maafkan aku, Gil! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ucap majikannya itu.

"Tak apa, Oz. Ini memang sudah tugasku." Jawab Gilbert dengan sangat lesu (lebih lesu dari Alice).

"Sini, biar kubantu!" jawab majikannya yang dipanggil dengan Oz tersebut.

"Terserahlah…" jawab Gilbert pasrah.

.

.

"Break, apa kau tahu di mana Tuan Oz berada?" Tanya Sharon khawatir.

"Maafkan aku Nona Sharon. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. " jawab Break 'penuh hormat'.

"Maka dari itu kau cari Tuan Oz!" perintah Sharon sangar.

"_Kapan sarapan dimulai?" _batin Alice sudah mulai berkumandang.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor, Break hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sebetulnya dia mempunyai tujuan yaitu mencari Tuan Oz. Tapi, dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan 'si tuan rumah' dan 'si pemulai acara sarapan bersama' tersebut. Tapi, saat Break melewati ruang pencucian dia mendengar dua suara lelaki yang berbeda. Dia mencoba mendengar percakapan yang ada di dalam ruang pencucian tersebut. Mari kita dengar…

"Gil, bukan seperti itu caranya…"

"Oz, jangan nakal ah!"

"Oz, kamu salah tempat..!"

"Terus, harus di mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi…"

"Baiklah…"

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan-jangan…" gumam Break. Otaknya mulai menuju ke arah yang tidak-tidak. Dan demi menjaga rate fanfic ini, Break akhirnya harus menjaga imejnya agar tidak menjatuhkan fanfic ini ke dalam rating M –**DeiLu, kamu mikir apaan?**

BRAKK!

Tampak terlihat dua lelaki yang sedang…MENCUCI sprei dkk yang kotor. Yang satunya sedang mencuci sprei bagian kanan dan yang satunya sedang mencuci sprei bagian kiri. Di sisi kanan sudah ada pemuda raven dengan iris goldnya yang jika dia bertemu pandang dengan seekor kucing, kucing itu segera mendekati pemuda tersebut –yang dikira adalah temannya. Dan di sisi kiri sang penantang sudah ada pemuda pirang dengan iris emerald F*xs Melonnya yang menawan itu! (**ada yang tau permen F*xs Melon?**) Kita lihat dari kedua sisi para penantang tersebut! Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gilbert tersebut dengan susah payah menghilangkan noda yang ada di sprei tersebut. Sedangkan sang penantang yang diketahui bernama Oz tersebut mulai mengancang-ancang sesuatu! Apa yang akan dilakukannya sodara-sodara? Yak, Oz melempar segumpal busa ke arah Gilbert. Meleset sodara-sodara..! Dengan cepat Gilbert mengelak dari serangan busa-busa yang sudah dilempar beberapa kali oleh Oz! Kedudukan sementara Gilbert 50% dan Oz 70%, sementara Oz yang mengungguli!

**Gil**: Skip aja baka author!

**Bre** : Author, bisa dicepetin gak? Emilyku udah nggak sabaran lagi untuk sarapan.

**Au : **Maap, yodah author skip langsung.

**Oz **: Padahal masih mau main Busa Battle…

**GilBre **: *sweatdrop*

**Kembali ke cerita!**

"Ma-maaf atas kelancangan saya Tuan Oz. Kami semua sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan." Ucap Break dengan 'santun'.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Ayo, Gil!" ajak Oz ke Gilbert yang sedaritadi masih bergelut dengan sprei (temen-temennya udah pada dijemur).

"Aku akan menyusul." Jawab Gilbert semangat.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang makan ya!" ucap Oz yang sudah diambang pintu bersama Break menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, agak terlambat." ucap Oz santai.

"Kau memang terlambat tahu! Lihat orang-orang ini!" teriak Alice tiba-tiba.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah tepar dilantai maupun dimeja. Dan ada juga yang melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?" Tanya Oz bingung.

"10.30 tahu!" teriak Alice tidak karuan. Mungkin di dalam pikirannya kali ini dia lebih memilih tidur lagi walaupun harus terkena aura hitamnya Sharon daripada menunggu berjam-jam seperti ini.

"Baiklah, SEMUA AYO KITA MAKANN…!" teriak Oz bak toa berdiamater 10 meter.

Dan semua orang yang sudah tekapar, bangkit kembali. Tidak lama kemudian, datang makanan-makanan yang menggugah selera yang dibawa oleh chef aslinya. Beberapa porsi daging juga disediakan, tapi khusus untuk Alice dibawakan 3 porsi berisikan daging yang ekstra besar! Sebelumnya, Alice sudah meminta agar daging-daging yang ekstra besar itu bukan dari sebangsanya.

Mari kita lihat wajah para peserta sarapan bersama pagi menjelang siang hari ini…!

**Alice** : Memakan hampir seperempat hidangan yang disediakan dengan sangat lahap tanpa ampun! Mungkin dia sedang kesurupan setan lapar.

**Break **: Dia tidak terlalu banyak makan. Tetapi, banyak sekali tetangga sarapannya itu melihat ke arahnya! Kenapa? Mari kita tengok Emily. Astajim! Dia hampir memakan sepertiga bagian makanan-makanan yang ada di meja! Kecil-kecil makannya banyak juga ya!

**Sharon **: Mungkin terbawa oleh aura hitamnya, dia makan dengan sangat…sangat…dendam. Author tidak tahu menahu dia dendam dengan siapa. Karena author tidak mau tahu.

**Reds **: Dia itu masih nyariin kamu tahu! Sharoon..!

**Sha **: *nengok ke sumber suara*

**Reds **: *nunjuk author*

**Sha **: *ngejer author*

**Au **: *ngibrit!*

**Kembali ke cerita!**

Yah...mungkin author gak usah kasih tau aja ya. Wajah mereka saat ini benar-benar mengenas– *dikeroyokin satu mansion*.

Yah, mungkin seperti itulah prediksi wajah-wajah kelaparan mereka –sengaja author milih yang agak bagusan.

Tetapi, ada satu orang yang acara sarapan bersamanya menjadi tidak lengkap. Yang dilakukannya sedaritadi adalah celingak-celinguk sambil mencuri-curi pandang dari arah lorong menuju ruangan yang lain. Author hitung daritadi, dia hanya memakan 3 sendok nasi saja! Siapa dia? ENG ING EEENG..! Dialah Oz Vessalius..! Seperti seseorang yang menunggu pacarnya, tetapi tidak kunjung datang juga. Sehingga timbul pikiran yang tidak-tidak pada sang kekasihnya. Perasaan khawatir, tegang, cenat cenut, sedih, cemburu –yang satu ini gak bener- bercampur menjadi satu.

Untuk apa dia menunggu seperti itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan pa–maksudnya, pelayan dan juga sahabatnya itu!

Tak lama kemudian (sekitar 1 jam), datanglah orang yang dicari-cari tuannya itu.

"Gil! Ayo makan! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" sapa tuannya itu.

Gil melirik orang-orang yang berada di lingkungan meja makan tersebut. Seperti orang yang baru makan untuk yang pertama kalinya! Sampai-sampai yang tersisa hanyalah satu piring berisikan 3 tumpuk tulang-tulang ayam dkk. Gil kehabisan kata-kata. Antara kesal dan juga heran. Kesal karena mereka tidak menyisakan makanan-makanan yang ada. Dan heran karena sebegitunyakah mereka lapar?

"Uh...sebaiknya aku cari diluar saja." Jawab Gil datar.

GUBRAKK!

"Dasar merepotkan…" geram Gil.

Ditengah-tengah pasar, terlihat 2 pemuda dengan cara berpakainya yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang disekitarnya. Yang satu lebih tinggi dari si pendek, dan yang satu lebih pendek dari si tinggi *dijeret GilOz*. Bisa kita simpulkan si tinggi (Gilbert) dan si pendek (Oz) sedang berjalan di tengah pasar. Untuk apa? ENG ING EENNG…! Mereka ke pasar untuk mencari makanan. Walaupun Oz sudah makan, tetapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk menemani Gil mencari makanan.

Sudah banyak penjual-penjual makanan yang mereka lewati, entah kenapa Gil sepertinya tidak ada yang selera. Entah kenapa, dia tertarik dengan penjual daging bakar yang berdekatan dengan penjual buah-buahan. Sang tuannya hanya mengikuti langkah si pelayannya itu.

"Tolong dagingnya 2 potong." Ucap Gil kepada si penjual.

"Baik, ini dia dagingnya!" jawab si penjual itu. Terlihat potong daging ayam yang masih mentah. Gil hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ma-maksudnya dibakar dulu atuh…" ucap Gil yang mulai ketularan sundanya.

"Oh, maap ya kang…" jawab si penjual itu.

**Au **: Mungkin Gil ketularan sundanya dari si penjual itu.

**Kembali ke cerita!**

Setelah membeli daging bakar, mereka menuju ke suatu tempat. Taman.

Sebelumnya, Gilbert mempersilahkan tuannya duduk kemudian baru dia.

"Untukmu." Ucap Gil.

"Um? Terima kasih." Jawab Oz. Kemudian, kedua pemuda ini larut dalam kediamannya sendiri.

"Aku…" gumam Gil, memberhentikan kegiatannya (baca : makan).

"Ada apa?" Tanya Oz memberhentikan kegiatannya juga.

"Aku…hanya heran saja pada Alice. Kenapa dia bisa makan daging sebanyak itu dan dia tidak gemuk?..." Tanya Gil sambil memandangi daging bakar miliknya.

"…" tuannya hanya menyimaknya.

"…Sedangkan, dan biasanya orang kebanyakan makan daging-daging semacam ini akan cepat gemuk. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak?" Tanya Gil lagi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Oz polos. Gilbert pun sweatdrop, mungkin dipikrannya dia berkata seperti ini _"Daritadi memangnya kau sedang apa? Tidur?"_, yah…mungkin seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran si Gilbert kita ini.

"Mungkin…dia mempunyai sesuatu." Jawab Oz enteng.

"Sesuatu? Maksudmu, rahasia?" Tanya Gil. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya (baca : makan, ngeliatin gadis-gadis yang ada di taman itu).

"Ah..um..a..apa kau tahu rahasianya?" Tanya Gil ragu (baca : gugup).

"Hum? Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Oz balik.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Gil malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Gil ingin makan daging banyak tapi tidak mau gemuk ya?" rayu Oz. Ciri khas Vessalius pun dikeluarkan!

"Bu-bukan begitu..!" tegas Gil dengan wajahnya yang merona. Berusaha menutupinya dengan suara tegasnya itu.

"Hhm…lucu ya!" ucap Oz sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin tahu rahasianya?" tawar Oz. gilbert pun terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Rahasianya adalah…"

Satu tetes keringat Gilbert mengalir di pelipisnya.

"A…"

Detak jantung mulai tidak beraturan.

"A…"

"…"

.

"…"

.

"…"

.

"…"

Keringat Gilbert kini mulai menggenangi taman itu.

"…"

.

"…"

.

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa rahasianya…" jawab Oz dengan cepat.

PRAANGG!

Akhirnya, Gil hanya bisa pundung disebuah pohon yang dimana pohon itu sebelumnya pernah menjadi tempat kegiatan kucing. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke mansion dengan meninggalkan tuannya yang berada jauh di belakangnya bebrapa langkah. Hancur sudah semua harapan Gil untuk melakukannya. Berarti dia harus mengetahui apa rahasia Alice selama ini dengan bantuan orang lain minus tuannya!

"_Apa aku harus bertanya pada Sharon ya?" _tanya batinnya.

~.**To Be Continued**.~

Owkeh..! mungkin segitu dulu aja ya…

Maaf kalo bahasanya masih berantakan (banget). DeiLu sedang berusaha untuk merapikannya.

Yosh, **RnR **please?


End file.
